Children of the Apocalypse
by GhostQueen187
Summary: A young couple in the apocalypse what sort of mischief could Adrian and Carl possibly get into? (not a sequel)
1. Chocolate bars and war paint

**I'm going to be writing this group of one shots between Adrian and Carl before i start on a sequel. After working so hard on completing my story i just need a bit of a break first but please feel free to make requests for scenarios and I'll see if i can manage them :) hope you enjoy!**

It was some time around the afternoon and Carl and I were on a run. "Find anything yet?" he asked. I shook my head "no nothing of any use you?" he shook his head. I sighed before looking around. My eyes lit up "Carl!" i said pointing towards the candy isle. Carls eyes widened before we looked at one another competitively. Boyfriend or not that chocolate was mine. "He whats that!" i yelled pointing behind him. Carl spun around and I immediately took off towards the chocolate bar. I was about to grab it when suddenly I was tripped. I yelped falling back hitting my head on the tile ow. "Haha i beat you!" Carl cried out triumphantly.

I decided to pay him back for tripping me and lay back and not respond. "Adrian?" he asked walking towards me. I didn't respond trying desperately hard not to open my eyes and peak at his expression. I heard him step closer "Adrian if this is a prank then stop your scaring me," he said. Silence. "Adrian?" he whimpered. Suddenly I jumped up and shouted "BOO!" he yelped scrambling back as i cackled madly "this is why you don't take my chocolate!" I said. Carl scowled "that wasn't funny I thought I lost you." I stopped laughing and looked at his kicked puppy expression. Aw who could stay mad at that face "all is fair in love and war," i said.

He rolled his eyes "this isn't a war," I shrugged "whatever you say sheriff Carl," he blushed at the nickname. We exited the building and spotted three walkers. I grabbed Carls arm "you think we can take them?" he smirked "definitely," i smirked back reaching down at a corpse and using the blood to make two streaks on each cheek. Carl looked at me in confusion "what the hell are you doing?" I smiled "war paint for when we execute out epic battle!" he tilted his head before reaching down and streaking the blood on his cheeks "lets roll." After fighting our way through the walkers we headed back to the prison. Rick smiled as the two of us came up and he opened the gate "nice job you two," he said grabbing our bags before frowning "what the hell is that on your face?"


	2. Carl's hat

"Hey Adrian can you wake Carl up for me?" Rick asked. I nodded handing Judith to Beth before walking towards Carl's cell. I entered his cell and smiled. There was Carl sleeping on his bed with a peaceful expression on his face. It wasn't every day that you got to see him like this and I reveled at the chance. I was about to shake him awake when I spotted something on the ground. I grinned it was Carl's hat. I have always wanted to try it on but Carl was very protective of his hat and I highly doubted he would let me wear it.

I slowly walked towards it and picked it up off the ground. I was about to put it on when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I yelped before turning around and seeing Carl smiling at me sleepily "mission failed try again later?" He said smirking before releasing me and placing his hat on. I glared at his retreating form. No matter what it would take I will get his hat.

Attempt 2

Carl was leaning against a wall talking to some boys when I decided to execute my plan. I grabbed a hook tying it to a big stick before climbing up on one of the roofs on the prison. I slowly lowered the stick towards Carl's hat. The boys noticed what I was doing and grinned. I almost got it when I fell through the roof. I let out a small scream before clutching my ankle in pain.

Upon hearing my scream dad rushed in "what's wrong-" he said before looking from me to the roof. He was silent for a few moments before bursting out laughing. I glared at him "not funny," he smirked picking me up "very funny." He walked me to the infirmary where I was treated by Hershel. He chuckled "what have you gone and done now?" I grinned sheepishly "I fell through a roof trying to get Carl's hat," dad raised an eyebrow "you did all that for hat?" I shrugged "well it is a good hat."

Dad ruffled my hair before walking out. Carl walked in and smirked "well well well what do we have here?" I glared at him causing him to snicker "such a clutz," he said teasingly. I looked down pouting curse Carl and his stupid cool looking hat. I heard Carl sigh before I felt something land on my head. I looked up and saw that Carl had gently placed his hat on my head "you know if you really wanted to wear it you could of just asked," he muttered. I grinned holding the hat up with a finger "there's a new sheriff in town!" I said causing him to laugh before kissing my forehead. Mission accomplished.


	3. Swing set

Carl and I were on another run and were heading bcc to the prison our heads held high practically beaming. We had had some luck this time around and had found a pharmacy as well as a lot of baby things for Judith. We were walking on the road when we passed a local school. I felt a pang in my heart at the sight of it old memories coming to mind.

Carl grabbed my hand squeezing it. I gave him a small smile before something caught my eye. Curious I let go of Carl's hand and cautiously headed towards what had caught my attention. Carl hesitantly folłowed me eyes scanning for any possible danger. My eyes widened when I saw what had caught my attention. Sitting there was a rusted old swing set. I had never used a swing set in my whole life. Nick said they were too dangerous and I could easily fall off and hurt myself so I never got to use one. "What's wrong?" Carl's asked "I've never used a swing before,"

I murmured running my hand on the swing. His eyes widened "never?" He asked. I nodded "yeah Nick said they were too dangerous so I never got the chance." There was silence until Carl broke it "get on," "excuse me?" I said confused. "Get on the swing," he said motioning towards it. "Oh!" I said mildly embarrassed before climbing onto the swing.

Carl got behind me "I'll push you," he said. I clutched the two pieces of rope on ether side of me nervous. Carl gently pushed my back and I went souring. "Whee!" I called with glee "this is fun!" I felt Carl smile and push me harder. I practically flew off the ground it was incredible. "No child should go without swinging at least once in there lifetime," Carl told me. I turned to face him before kissing his cheek "thank you." He blushed "your welcome."


End file.
